Yong Jun Hyung
Perfil thumb|298px *'Nombre: '용준형 / Yong Jun Hyung *'Nombre Artístico: '''Joker *'Sobrenombre:' Poppin' Dragon, Yonggon, Fat Tongue, Yong Ppali. *'Profesión: Cantante, Compositor, Bailarin, Modelo, Actor. *'Fecha de Nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '178cm *'Peso: '64 Kg *'Signo Zodiacal: 'Sagitario *'Signo Chino: 'Serpiente *'Tipo de sangre: 'O *'Agencia del talentos: 'Cube Entertainment Biografía Yong Jun Hyung (nacido el 19 de Diciembre de 1989), también conocido como (anteriormente) Poppin' Dragon o Joker, es un ídolo, cantante, rapero, compositor y bailarín de Corea del sur. Es miembro y rapero principal de la popular boyband BEAST, bajo el sello discográfico de Cube Entertaiment. Originalmente, el nombre de JunHyung era Yong Jae Soon (Hangul: 용재순) sin embargo, en 6° grado se lo cambió ya que sus compañeros lo molestaban. Fue integrante de la boy band "Xing", junto a Kevin de U-Kiss, durante este periodo fue conocido como Poppin' Dragon. JunHyung ha colaborado como rapero con numerosos artistas, tales como sus compañeras de agencia, Hyunah en "Change" y G.NA en “Kkeojyeo Julge Jar Sara” (꺼져 줄게 잘 살아, trans. I’ll Back Off So You Can Live Better). Young Jee en "Crazy, that's what love is", Navi en "Go Back", Wheesung en “Words That Freeze My Heart”, entre otros. 'Carrera BEAST Junto al grupo, Yong JunHyung ha lanzado un álbum coreano, seis mini-álbumes coreanos y varios singles. El 22 de diciembre de 2010, junto a su compañero Yang YoSeob en una subunidad, escribieron y compusieron una canción de género hip hop titulada "Thanks To", como parte del mini-álbum digital My Story. JunHyung es el rapero principal del grupo. Actividades en Solitario JunHyung se destaca por sus peinados únicos, un talento excepcional en la elaboración de raps y como un gran compositor de canciones. Apareció en el MV de Lee Kikwang (antes conocido como AJ), titulado "Wipe the Tears" ("눈물을 닦고") como rapero junto Yoon DooJoon (Su ahora líder y compañero). Junto a su compañero y miembro de BEAST Yang YoSeob, el comediante y MC Lee Hyukjae, Moon Hee Jun (ex miembro de H.O.T) y Sook Kim, dieron la bienvenida a los turistas japoneses en la campaña "Visita a Seúl 2010", donde las celebridades coreanas y los turistas japoneses, exploran Seúl en Star Guide Doshiraku de la MBC para dar a conocer las áreas famosas de Seúl, así como su deliciosa comida. JunHyung colaboró en el debut en solitario de HyunA con "Change". También colaboró con 4Minute en "Heard 'Em All" para la versión asiática del álbum "Love & War" de Amerie. Actuó en High Kick Through the Roof de la MBC en un cameo en uno de los episodios. El también participó en la elaboración del rap con 4Minute para el álbum "Hit Your Heart", donde sus habilidades de compositor se observaron debidamente. JunHyung apareció como rapero en la canción principal del álbum de G.NA, "I’ll Get Lost, You Go Your Way". En septiembre de 2010 colaboró para "Faddy Robot Foundation" junto a HyunA de 4Minute, Outsider, Verbal Jint, Mighty Mouth, Vasco y Zico; muchos se beneficiaron de este álbum, ya que fue dado a la caridad. Con el fin de fomentar la participación del público, el representante Choi Jin de Asia Bridge Contents anunció que la cumbre del G20 celebrada en Seúl había creado una canción de campaña titulada “Let’s Go”, la cual fue compuesta por Shinsadong Tiger, Lim Sanghyuk, Eddie y Yong Junhyung. A su vez, JunHyung también participó en el rap de la canción. El 23 de noviembre de 2010, Young Lee lanza un single titulado "Crazy, that's what love is", contando con la elaboración del rap de JunHyung. El 19 de enero de 2011 Navi lanza un single llamado "Go Again", con el rap de JunHyung. El 14 de marzo de 2011 Wheesung libera una canción titulada "Heart Aching Story" con la colaboración de JunHyung. JunHyung también apareció en el video musical "Close Your Mouth" del grupo M&D ("Midnight & Dawn"), formado por HeeChul y JungMo; junto a Hongki y Jonghun de FT Island, Simon D de Supreme Team, Jia de Miss A y el comediante Kim Kyung Jin, que fue lanzado el 22 de junio de 2011. También hizo una colaboración en el rap con HyunA en la canción titulada "A Bitter Day" del álbum "Bubble Pop!", en el single "Be Quiet" de Kim WanSun y en la canción principal de Ali titulada "Don't Act Countrified" del álbum "SOUL-RI: A Town With Soul". Actividades como Compositor El talento de compositor de Yong JunHyung fue revelado cuando él, personalmente, escribió y arregló la canción titulada "Freeze", la cual está incluida en el primer álbum de BEAST, "Fiction and Fact". A su vez, también se involucro en la elaboración de las letras de las canciones del mismo álbum al lado de otros compositores. Fue el co-compositor de la canción titulada "Day That Time Stopped" de Jang Woo Hyuk, junto a Shinsadong Tiger. El apodo que JunHyung utiliza cuando trabaja como compositor es "Joker". El 3 de febrero de 2012, lanzó una canción titulada "너 없이 사는 것도" ("Living Without You"), la pista cuenta con una melodía hip hop que fue producida por JunHyung y el compositor Kim Tae Joo. La canción relata la historia de un hombre que debe superar el dolor de ser traicionado por una mujer a la cual ama. Esta canción cuenta una historia posterior a la canción de BEAST titulada "이럴 줄 알았어" ("I Knew It"). El 26 de Noviembre del 2012 se lanzó el primer álbum en solitario de Yang Yoseob , titulado "The First Collage". Este álbum fue el primer en ser compuesto y producido completamente por Junhyung <3. Dramas *Monstar (tvN - Mnet, 2013) *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) Cameo *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2009) Cameo Películas *Welcome Back to Beast Airline (2012) Vídeos Musicales *"Wipe the Tears" - AJ (Lee Ki Kwang) ft. Doo Joon & JunHyung. *"I'll Get Lost, You Go Your Way" - G.NA ft. JunHyung. *"Change" - HyunA Ft. JunHyung. *"Let's Go" - G20. *"Be Quiet" - Kim Wan Sun Ft. JunHyung *"Hello" - Huh Gak *"Told You I Wanna Die" - Huh Gak *"Close Ur Mourth" - M&D *"Words That Freeze My Heart" - Wheesung ft. JunHyung. *"Good Boy" - Baek Ji Young ft. JunHyung. *"I Hate You" - Eru ft. JunHyung. *"She's Bad" - Natthew ft. JunHyung. *"Caffeine" - YoSeob ft. JunHyung. *"You Got Some Nerve" - LE, FeelDog & JunHyung. Discografía Single Colaboraciones *"Wipe the Tears" - AJ (Lee Ki Kwang) ft. Doo Joon & JunHyung *"Thank You" - YoSeob ft. JunHyung. *"Change" - HyunA ft. JunHyung. * "꺼져 줄게 잘 살아'' ('I'll Get Lost, You Go Your Way) - G.NA ft. JunHyung.'' * "Faddy Robot" - Vasco, Verbal Jint, SangChu, Outsider, JunHyung, JooSuk, HyunAh, Zico. * "미쳐야 사랑이지" (It's Love If You're Crazy) - Young Jee ft. JunHyung. *"미쳐야 사랑이지" (It's Love If You're Crazy) - Young Jee ft. Gummy & JunHyung. *"다시 돌아가" (Go Back Again) - Navi ft. JunHyung. *"가슴 시린 이야기" (The Hearbreaking Story) - Wheesung ft. JunHyung. *"What I See" - Prepix ft. JunHyung, Beenzino & Esna. *"안을까 말까" (Should I Hug Or Not) - Yoon Doo Joon, JunHyung & Lee Ki Kwang. *"Silly Boy" - 015B ft. 4Minute & JunHyung. *"A Bitter Day" - HyunA ft. G.Na & JunHyung. *"Be quiet"- Kim Wan Sun ft. JunHyung. * "촌스럽게 굴지마" (Don't Act Foolish) - Ali ft. JunHyung. *"하늘 높이" (Up In The Sky) - A Pink ft. JunHyung. *"Let's Go" - G20 ft. JunHyung. *"Good boy" - Baek Ji Young ft. JunHyung. *"미워요" (Hate You) - Eru ft. JunHyung. *"She's Bad " - Natthew ft. JunHyung. *"카페인" (Caffeine) - YoSeob ft. JunHyung. *"어이없네" (You Got Some Nerve) - LE, Feeldog & JunHyung. *"유리 심장" (Breakable Heart) - LYn ft. JunHyung. Programas *Star Guide Doshiraku *MTV B2ST (MTV Documental, 2009) *MTV Beast Almighty (MTV Show, 2010) *Idol Maid (MBC Show, 2010) *SHIN PD Variety Show (SBS Show, 2010) *Exciting Cube TV (MNET Japón. Show, 2011) *Win Win (KBS2 Show, 2012) *Invincible Youth 2 (KBS2 Show, 2012) Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop: 'B2ST / BEAST **'''Nombre fanclub: Jesters *'Debut: '''2006 *'Aficiones: Escribir canciones / Ver películas / Bailar *'Especialidad: '''Bailar y el Rap. *'Familia: Padres y hermano menor *'Educacion: '''Anyang Arts High School *'Chica ideal:' Prefiere a las chicas malas, dice que las chicas buenas también le llaman la atención pero las chicas malas tienen ese "algo" que a él le gusta. *Fue el primero en debutar junto al grupo Xing y rapeó para AJ en la canción “Wiping the Tears”. *Es un Ex-Miembro del grupo masculino Xing de la Open Word Entertainment, en el grupo tenía como nickname “Poppin Dragon”. * El y Park Ji Yeon(T-ara) son amigos antes del debut. *Fue parte del programa “Star Guide Doshiraku” junto con su compañero Yoseob y el MC Lee Hyukjae *En el álbum “Hit Your Heart” de 4Minute se notó su lado compositor. *JunHyung reveló en “Star Golden Bell” que entre las fans había obtenido el apodo de “Nose-Picking idol” debido que tenia la manía de tocarse la nariz. *Odia perder. *Junhyung preguntó si estaba permitido maldecir en MTV. *Nunca contó su número de ex-novias. *Murmura tonterías cuando está cansado. *No quiere volver a ser separado de los otros miembros. *Debido a que es un rapero, Junhyung piensa la gente se olvida que él puede ser lindo y discreto. *No le gusta ser lindo. Tanto, que se niega a intentarlo. *Los aficionados, así como Junhyung mismo, piensan que se parece a Bbulmon de Digimon. *Le gusta escuchar a los grupos underground como Kebee y El Quiett de inspiraciones rap. *Nunca habia escuchado rap hasta la escuela secundaria. Sus ídolos eran Supreme Team. *Es popular con las chicas y sabe cómo piensan. Hyunseung desea que él escriba un libro. *GiKwang no cree que él tenga recuerdos de la escuela, además de dormir en clase. *Piensa que las personas que no necesitan dormir no deben dormir. *No le gusta ser ignorado. *JunHyung en un resistente pasivo. Él no escucha a los demás. *"Dentro de estos dulces, puede haber un caramelo mortal. Voy a asumir la responsabilidad de cualquiera que coma los dulces." Junhyung. *Bon Jovi es uno de los grupos favoritos de Junhyung. *No puede ir a ninguna parte sin sus auriculares. *Su color favorito es el rosado. *La madre de Junhyung odiaba el pelo rapado, tanto que incluso lloró. *Ha estado usando la misma cartera Gucci. *Cree que sus manos no son bonitas sin accesorios (anillos). *Para su cita perfecta, Junhyung necesita una bola de bolos, un coche, dinero y algo agradable que usar. *No puede soportar estar separado de los miembros más de una semana. Siempre debe estar con ellos. *A pesar de que duerme, duerme y duerme, Junhyung todavía tiene sueño. *Le gusta la forma en que hayan el suficiente espacio para que todos los miembros coman, interactuen y se comuniquen entre sí. *Sus padres lo criaron como un maniático de la limpieza. *Es especialmente exigente con el cuarto de baño. "Es un lugar de higiene por lo que debe estar limpio." *Se asegura de que siempre haya Shampoo y que nunca se queden sin crema de afeitar. *Se sorprendió al descubrir que DongWoon era el maknae. Pensó que DongWoon era mucho mayor que él. *No había vuelto a casa en tanto tiempo que ni siquiera su propio perro lo podía reconocer. *Junhyung normalmente limpia la sala de estar sin decírselo a nadie. Luego, le echa la culpa a los miembros por no ayudarle. *Los miembros tienen cepillos de dientes de diferentes colores. A Junhyung le gusta organizarlos según el arco iris. *Gikwang es el más perezoso al despertar. Junhyung es el segundo. *Tiene tatuado en la clavícula “'Born again still your son'” (Nacer de nuevo siendo tu hijo), y en su antebrazo "'Carpe diem, quam minimum credula postero'" (Aprovecha el día, no confíes en el mañana). Tiempo después fue descubierto con un nuevo tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo que dice "'If I die tomorrow, I would never regret'" (Si muero mañana, nunca me arrepentiré.) *Su nombre real de nacimiento es Yong Jae Soon (용재순), pero en 6º grado se cambió el nombre a Yong Jun Hyung, ya que, según él, le causaba mucho estrés. Cambio su nombre y reconoció que ni siquiera se lo había contado a sus compañeros por vergüenza. *Es parte del grupo de amigos ''Chocoball junto a Heechul de Super Junior , Lee Hong Ki y Choi Jong Hun de FT Island , Simon D de Supreme Team , el actor Jang Geun Suk , Mitra de Epik High , entre otros actores e ídolos. *Es ex-aprendiz de JYP Entertainment donde aprendió a mejorar el baile y la parte del canto. *En lugar de escribir sobre nada en particular, él prefiere escribir sobre sus pensamientos y preocupaciones personales. Escribe sobre amor también, a pesar de que las personas esperan que no lo haga. *Después de muchas colaboraciones, Junhyung lanzó su single solista el 2 de febrero de 2012, titulado "Living Without You". Es el primer solo que Junhyung lanza desde su debut. Ahí presenta sus grandes habilidades con el rap y como compositor. *En el programa "Good Morning" (de la SBS) se revelaron a los idols con mayor numero de ingresos por regalías, entre los cuales Jun Hyung se encuentra en el 3er puesto, siendo superado por Kang Ta (2do lugar) y G-Dragon (1er lugar). Durante el programa, le preguntaron a JunHyung si la regalías por sus composiciones eran una cantidad considerable, a lo que contestó: "Hasta el punto de ser abrumador". *Dio nombre al grupo Trouble Maker, en el que se encuentran su compañero de grupo, HyunSeung, y HyunA de 4minute. *Se dice que su versión femenina en el rap es LE del grupo EXID, creado por el compositor de Cube, Shinsandong Tiger. *La razón por la cuál tiene tatuajes no es por un estilo en particular. Solo quería uno. *Compuso y produjo el primer mini-álbum de su compañero de grupo Yoseob como solista, que tiene por título "The First Collage". *Es adicto a la coca-cola. *Actúa en el nuevo dorama "Monstar" como uno de los personajes principales junto con 3 miembros de BTOB, éste dorama se emitirá el 6 de abril por el canal MNET. *El 27 de marzo del 2013 ambas empresas, tales como la de Hara y la de Junhyung "Cube Entert", confirmaron la separación de la pareja. Su relación había sido confirmada en Junio de 2011. Se dice que la ruptura sucedió debido al poco tiempo que tenían para estar juntos. *También se confirmó su ruptura cuando ambos se dejaron de seguir por Twitter. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Cyworld *Twitter *Instagram Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:KBailarín Galería yong_jun_hyung_beast_287538.jpg yong_jun_hyung_beast_304511.jpg yong_jun_hyung_beast_427093.jpg yong_jun_hyung_beast_338378.jpg 용준형11_qaws456.jpg 1553.png yong_jun_hyung_beast_427079.jpg 6867-b2st.PNG 5427183183_6461e38a97.jpg yong_jun_hyung_beast_516851.jpg 168224_1549233612627_1288698999_31293174_3284957_n_-_copia.jpg Beast-badGirl-jap-23.jpg 418357_10150819072757166_253075067165_12565235_1017993914_n.jpg|Junhyung o0500050011675360586.jpg Jun Hyung.jpg Yong-Jun-Hyung.jpg 376358_10151268613142166_1722906864_n.jpg 309390_10151268616867166_1189241545_n.jpg 486552_10151268617017166_1004426056_n.jpg 599459_10151268617227166_276259746_n.jpg 556038_10151268615992166_1083266854_n.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:KBailarín